The Little Bird with a Broken Wing
by Salem1991
Summary: When Eleanor Darnay wakes up, she remembers nothing about her life. She doesn't remember her own brother or that she was planning on helping Bane destroy Gotham. As she is thrown into a whirlwind of emotions & violence, Bane refuses to allow a simple case of amnesia to stop his plans. But what happens when she meets a certain officer that makes her question everything?Bane/OC/Blake
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Unknown

Eleanor Darnay's world was spinning at a stomach turning speed. Muffled voices and shuffling echoed through the dark room that she was in. There was a moment of silence before Eleanor's blue eyes snapped open. The ceiling she stared up was made of stone as there was a reverberation of running water. Coming from her left was a source of light. Eleanor didn't move as she tried to remember how she got to this place. The last thing she could recall was a white cargo plane and it's call sign; N12ITG. But then, there was nothing. She didn't even know what day it was. A man's voice broke through the air. "Ellie?" She turned her head towards the voice to lay her eyes on a man with brunette hair, facial hair, and blue eyes. He wore military fatigues and a ballistic vest with .50 caliber rounds on his chest. Around his neck was also a crimson bandana. "How are you feeling?" the man asked, with a G36C resting against his waist. Panic ripped through her and she shot up from the musty smelling cot. Quickly scrabbling away, she tumbled over the edge and fell to the concrete floor. Eleanor pressed her back against the wall, hoping to create more distance between her and the man. "Ellie, what's wrong?"

"Who are you?" Eleanor demanded. "And why do you keep calling me 'Ellie'? My name is Eleanor."

The man let out a brief chuckle. "Ellie, it's me. Barsad," he began. A smile remained on his face. Perhaps he thought she was simply playing a trick on him. When the fear etched on Eleanor's face remained, Barsad's smile faded away. "Barsad, as in, your only brother?" His deep blue eyes searched her's, waiting to see a spark of remembrance of some kind. But there was nothing. Barsad felt a pang of anxiety. This was not according to Bane's plan and there was no certainty of the outcome of his little sister and this sudden amnesia.

Bane was sitting on a large metal chair, deep in his thoughts. Behind him, he could hear footsteps quickly approach him. "Bane." He rose to his feet and turned around to see Barsad holding his sister by the arm. Bane took notice of the distressed facial expression that Eleanor gave him. "We have a problem," Barsad stated, jerking his sister forward. She stumbled to her knees with her palms flat on the ground and her eyes fixed on Bane. She was still her outfit that she wore on the mission to obtain Dr. Pavel from his plane. She wore a short, navy, pleated skirt that had white trim on the bottom. The form fitting, long sleeve shirt that match the color of the skirt was still on and was obviously dirty. She also wore black thigh-high stockings and combat boots. Her outfit was similar to a Japanese school uniform. "She can't remember anything." Bane's eyebrows raised at Barsad's statement.

"Nothing?" Bane questioned and Eleanor jumped at his deep voice. Bane's eyes remained on the girl as he observed her trembling shoulders.

"She doesn't even remember who I am," Barsad replied with a hesitated tone. Bane could still remember the plane being released and a piece of debris striking Eleanor. And then she was dangling from the rope, blood trickling off into the wind as her body stayed unmoving. He would have never thought that a simple trauma would cause the girl this severe case of amnesia.

Bane strolled up to the girl, his feet booming in the process. He squatted in front of her, just as she directed her eyes to the ground. Bane smiled underneath his mask. "Little bird," he started and Eleanor rose her head up the man. There was a sickening feeling deep in the pit of her stomach, bubbling. He lightly placed a hand on her head of pale blonde hair. "You do not recall who I am nor where you are at?" She shook her head, unable to speak. Bane removed his hand and placed it by his side. Everything was so confusing at the moment. There was no recollection of this place, her so called 'brother', this beast of a man, or even who she was. Each and every memory in her head simply stayed blank - like a TV screen lit up black. Nothing. "Do you know who you are?"

"Eleanor Darnay, b-but that's it." A thought struck her. "I don't even know my own birthday…." She trailed off.

"October 30th. You're 24 years old," Barsad answered and Eleanor glanced at the man as he stared at her. Bane studied the girl as she stared back at her brother, their eyes meeting.

Her blue eyes then redirected back to him. "Leave us," Bane commanded a moment later. His men turned and began to trail out of the large room without questioning. Eleanor nervously stayed where she was, watching the men, including her brother, leave the room. There were no words exchanged between the two after they were left alone. Only the noise came from the waterfall in the middle of the room and the distant hammering in the background. To Eleanor's right were large computer screens that brightly lit up their side. Bane raised arm, about to help the girl her feet. Eleanor reacted much quicker. Before she knew it, her right fist swung across the large, shirtless man's face; which made an audible 'thud'. The silence continued after she jumped up to her feet, wondering what the hell that was about.

Her knuckles painfully cracked when she released her fist and she cursed underneath her breath, "_Fuck_…"

"That sounds like the Eleanor I know," Bane rumbled and raised himself into standing position, clearly unaffected by her right hook. The man towered over her, easily over six feet tall.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I don't even know why I did that. It was kind of a-"

"Reflex?" Bane finished and she pressed her lips together. "You have excellent reflexes after the many years of training in The League of Shadows and well," his eyes trailed over her figure, "other reasons…"

Her eyebrows creased together out of confusion. "What other reasons?" she asked.

"Dr. Jonathan Crane, a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, has a few connections, including the scientists in Gotham's Department of Genetics," he explained to her.

"Genetics?"

Bane nodded. "You voluntarily accepted an experimental serum that change the make up of your genetics," he told her. Eleanor stared at the man in a daze at the realization. "You let yourself become more than just a member to fulfill Ra's Al Ghul's destiny. You are part of Ra's Al Ghul destiny. You are a knot in his destiny. You and your brother have been following me for years. I am Gotham's reckoning. We are here to place judgment on the borrowed time that this city has been living on," he annotated as his stare burrowed into her. The same sickening feeling dwelled in the pit of her stomach and she felt like she was going to hurl. She was part of a plan to destroy this city and willingly changed her body for this man. Who was she really? And did she actually want to remember? Bane took note of her eyes welling up with tears. "What is wrong? Gotham is a breeding ground for suffering and injustice. It is Gotham's time to die. This is the most important function of the League of Shadows as it has been preformed for centuries. You understood this when you joined the League of Shadows."

"But I can't remember anything about joining your little Ninja Turtle group," she hissed at the man as she glanced around the sewer. "I would never destroy a city full of innocent people in it!"

"Oh but you would," Bane disagreed. "You would _cut_ their throats without a moment of hesitation."

She pressed her hands against her ears, blocking out Bane's voice. "Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Eleanor screamed as the tears finally began to fall. He quickly snatched her by throat and jerked her towards him.

Eleanor began to beat against his bare chest, screaming for him to let her go. Bane shook the girl hard. "Despite how much you fight against these thoughts, you will remember them and who you really are," he growled, pressing a thumb into her trachea. She gasped against the pressure and gripped his wrist with her feet kicking. "And when you do, my little bird, you and I will burn Gotham to the _ground_. The people of Gotham are simply ants and, we are the boot that steps on them."

* * *

Author's note: Hey, guys! Please leave me a review, letting me know what you thought of the first chapter! Thank you!

~Salem~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - A White Crane

Eleanor was back in the room she had awoken up in. She sat on the cot for hours, staring at the stone wall. Her head was spinning. Bane's words seared in her brain like fire. _"Despite how much you fight against these thoughts, you will remember them and who you really are. And when you do, my little bird, you and I will burn Gotham to the ground." _Eleanor wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel. Pissed? Satisfied? Or just confused? What she did feel was lost. It felt like she was a new born soul shoved into this horrible body and life. She couldn't grasp the idea of watching a city burn down, taking its people with it. What kind of person was she to believe in that destiny?

The sudden sound of the metal door to her right opening, made her grip the bed. Bane, and Barsad trailed into the room with three more men behind them. There was one man in particular that caught Eleanor's attention. He wore a slick gray suit, metal rimmed glasses, and had a briefcase in his hand. He looked professional, but there was a slight twitch in his lips, almost as if he was trying to hide a smile. His eerie blue eyes observed the girl - a little too closely for Eleanor's comfort. "Eleanor, this is the Dr. Jonathan Crane that I had spoken about. Dr. Crane, this is Eleanor," Bane said, introducing the two.

"I don't need a psychiatrist," she hissed, glaring at Bane and then the psychiatrist. "I just want you get the hell out of my face."

"Miss Darnay, may I call you Eleanor?" Dr. Crane asked politely, extending his empty hand.

"You may not," she snapped at him.

He dragged a metal chair in front of the cot and sat in it. "Well, Eleanor, you see…Bane is looking forward to us meeting and becoming _acquainted_," he said, ignoring the looks received from her. "He says you can't remember anything after a certain accident?" Eleanor stared at him for a moment before nodding. "I'm here to help with that." He placed his briefcase in his lap.

She shook her head. "I don't want to remember."

Dr. Crane's eyebrows raised at the unexpected respond. "Why not?"

Licking her dry lips, she glanced at her brother and Brane who stood to the side. "I'm a horrible person," she whispered. "I wanted to burn a city to the ground." A small chuckle escaped from the doctor's lips and Eleanor stared at the man in disbelief. "Why do you find that funny?" He unlocked the briefcase and opened it.

"Because, I'm here to help," he replied. It took Eleanor a second for it to process in her head. The words sank deep as flashing memories of fire exploded from her mind. _He was here to help. _Not her, but Bane. Eleanor jumped to her feet, pushing the bed behind her. The metal frame wailed against the floor as a pair of arms snaked around her. She screamed and struggled against the man's grasp. A hand captured the girl's jaw. That's when she realized it was Bane's. His other hand placed the bottom of a gas mask over the mask he already wore.

"Bane, please don't!" she begged and watched his harden eyes soften just the slightest bit.

"It is necessary," he told her just before the doctor's face came into view.

He was smiling at her as he slipped on a poorly stitched burlap sack mask. The doctor brought up his palm up to the girl's face.

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned with a quivering voice.

"I respect the mind's power over the body. It's why I do what I do," he simply stated. For two seconds, everything was silent besides Eleanor's hyperventilating gasps. "Just try to breathe normally." With the slightest flick of his wrist, a cloud of white powder disbursed into the air. She held her breath, refusing to breathe in the fumes. There was a sudden pain of someone punching her in the gut, making her sharply draw a breath of air. The air felt thick as the substance filled her lungs. The men let her go and she stumbled slightly towards Bane. He gripped the girl by the shoulders, holding her up. Bane's face was in focus as the rest of her surroundings wavered in and out. It was almost like the movement of a speaker when there's too much bass. In and out. In and out.

Bane watched her widened eyes stare at him. He knew how the drug worked. It was the final test that Ra's al Ghul had given to him to complete his training. The veins in her neck began to budge as well as the one on her forehead. "Eleanor, breathe," He told her. She breathed in loudly. Her nails deeply dug in Bane's skin, breaking the skin.

Eleanor felt the warm wetness that began to ooze out of Bane's skin. The red lines of blood that trickled down formed itself into tiny red spiders. They crawled up onto her hand and she jerked her hand away. She tried to break away from Bane's hold on her, however, her efforts did no good. The spiders were now making their way up to her forearm. "Bane, get them off," she pleaded. "T-there are spiders on me!" She could feel the tickling sensation that their little legs gave. The walls around her began to run, like freshly new paint dripping down a canvas. "The room. The room," she mumbled as her eyes zigzagged across the room.

"Eleanor," said a scratchy voice that bloomed through the silent room. Eleanor's looked at the doctor to only scream. The burlap mask was moving just like a real one would when giving an expression. "It is time to remember" he told her and she began scream again.

Her legs were kicking at Bane as she tried to twist her body away from the Doctor. She could see flashing memories of two adult - a man and a woman - and then there was a little boy with dark blue eyes. She and him held hands as dust was kicked up into the air. A car was now in the distance. That's when she realized who the little boy was. "Barsad," she wheezed. Not a moment later, her back arched and her teeth loudly gritted together. Bane twirled Eleanor around, still holding her head, and shoved her back against his body as she went into convulsions. Coming from the doctor's mouth were spiders - hundreds of spider spewing from the depths of his mouth. The flashing memories was like she was watching TV. There was no way to stop or pause. They just kept coming.

"Barsad, give me your belt," Bane ordered and Barsad quickly took off his belt as he watched his sister seize up again. Bane snatched the belt from him and waited for the opportune moment.

Her face that was red was twitching in his grip. Time flew forward and she saw herself standing in front of a mirror. She was young, maybe 13 years old, and behind her was a man. His face was aged with wisdom. He was staring at her reflexion and she got the sense of…love? He felt like a father to her. Eleanor took notice of a flower in her hair. It was blue. "Blue Poppy," she whispered and got long stare from Bane. She was final starting to remember. There was a man on all fours in front of her, begging for forgiveness. _"He must be judged and accept the consequences of his actions. My child, you must be ready to defeat evil of all shapes and forms," the man whispered in her ear. _"I understand, Ra's al Ghul," she said aloud. _"Now go." _Eleanor watched the sword in her hands swing towards the man. The man's stare froze when the blade sliced through his out stretched neck. A second later, his head fell to the wooden floorboards. Bane watched the girl's face twist in horror. This was not going well. He stuffed Eleanor's mouth with Barsad's leather belt just before she bit down hard and went into another convulsion.

This went on for hours - maybe three or four. The entire time, Bane held Eleanor as she went in and out of her fits. He was now alone with her, sitting on the cot as she slept soundly. Her head was in his lap and his hand rested on her head. The memories of her being drugged with Fear Gas waw fresh in his mind. She spoke of Ra's al Ghul and the Blue Poppy. After that, she just continued to mumble about spiders, murdering a man and begging Bane to kill her. He was disappointed. Eleanor was once a strong soldier of the League of Shadows. She was a promising part of Ra's al Ghul's plan on Gotham. But now, she was just a shell with the mentality of a young girl. He stroked her blonde hair as he tried think of a way for her to be useful.

Killing her would just simply be a waste now.

Bane could still remember the day that Ra's al Ghul brought in her and her brother after finding them homeless. Their parents had abandoned them when Eleanor was six years old and only a year had passed when Talia's father found them. Ra's al Ghul saw potential in the siblings. Eleanor's pale skin, blonde hair and bright blue eyes stood out from the rest when he first saw her. She was young but he saw the strength that was hiding underneath that little girl's skin. Just like when she was a child, her legs are scrawny, similar to the rest of her body. To many eyes, Eleanor had the face of innocence. However, like every animal, she had a cruel and merciless instinct. She completed her training within two years - months before her brother. Bane could see the bond that Ra's al Ghul and Eleanor had made while he trained her. It didn't take long for her to consider him as a father. He still could remember hearing the stories of her abusive father just before their parents left them. Barsad saw it as a blessing for them when they were abandoned, especially for his sister.

Eleanor stirred in Bane's lap and opened her eyes. The drug was almost completely worn off from her mind. "Bane," she groaned as she felt him stroke her head.

"Sleep," he told her. She watched him for a moment through her eyes that were barely open. It appeared she was searching his face for something. "Eleanor, you must rest."

"I remember meeting you," she whispered and Bane remained silent. "And why you call me 'little bird. Ra's al Ghul used to call me 'his little crane'." For the first time in years, Bane saw her smile at him. The two simply stared at each other for a moment. "I also remember m-my parents. They left Barsad and I, didn't they? Or was that just a bad dream?" Like before, Bane didn't say a word. Eleanor nodded as tears welled up in her eyes. "They did." She let a breath of air, trying to control her emotions. "It feels like it just happened yesterday," she mumbled just before her eyelids began to slowly close.

Bane started to strok her head again. "The League of Shadows became your family," he said and just as she slowly drifted to sleep, another smile appeared on her face.

He stared at the smile, observing the emotion of happiness on Eleanor's face. It was a strange sight to see after all these years with her. Her face looked like a porcelain doll against the snow that day when Ra's al Ghul brought them back to the temple. Barsad stayed along her side as they approached. Her frail body was wrapped in Ra' al Ghul's cloak, the edges trailing on the snow. The only thing Bane could see was her - a small white crane among shadows.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me a review letting me know what you think! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - No Pain, No Gain...

Eleanor woke up with a killer headache. Memories flashed through her head as she slept. There was a moment of peace as she laid alone on that dirty cot. Bane's voice echoed through her as he spoke to her before she fell asleep. His voice was firm and gentle. She could remember his face among the black masks the first day she met him. Her eyes closed at the memory of him and her becoming close. The countless hours of training and even if most of the time he remained wordless, they enjoyed each other's company late into the night were blooming through her memories. To most women, they would find Bane's lack of empathy, romance or emotions to be a negative, but Eleanor didn't. He was like her shadow that remained silent, however always connected to her. She knew she could always trust him and for him to be there with support - whether or not it was easy to understand. Then it hit Eleanor. The small back room that was stocked with supplies, incease, and weapons. She was seventeen years old and there was no way for her to know Bane's true age. It didn't bother her though. Her bare skin scraped against the wooden floor as their bodies became one. She could literally breathe in the emotions that poured out of Bane that night even though he didm't say a single word. She could feel the sparks as he touched her hot skin. Time seemed endless as they spent that night in that small room.

Eleanor opened her eyes when a noise from across the room startled her. It was Bane. She sat up quickly and shyly tucked a piece of her hair out of her face. "How long have you been there?"

"You fell asleep after a while and I left for the night. I came back an hour ago," Bane replied and stood to his feet. "Do you remember yourself?"

A feeling of disappoint filled her. "I don't remember me entirely…" her voice trailed away and there was a moment of silence between the two. She knows Bane was disappointed. He had put all that effort to bring Dr. Crane to cure her from her memory loss. That memory was only a short moment that came in quick flashes, but Eleanor let herself relive it over and over again. Just quick bursts of emotions, images of two bodies tangled together and short breathes.

Bane took notice of the girl's discomfort and distance stare in her eyes. "Something bothers you, little bird."

With her eyes wide, her breathe got caught in her throat. She gripped the cot and let out a shaky breath. "I remember us though," she whispered and looking up at him.

Again, there was a moment of silence. "_Us_," he repeated as he saw small trembles come from her.

"That night in the small supplies room," she stated, hoping it wasn't just some fantasy she had in her dreams. She could see the clocks turning in his head as his eyes burned into her's. "What it just a dream?" She asked in a whisper, almost fearful to hear the truth. Tears stung her eyes. There was a moment that she hoped it was true.

"No," he replied. "It wasn't a dream." Eleanor stared with awe. "You remembered everything about that night?" Even though she felt loved by this man, she couldn't completely remember who he was. He felt like a stranger to her.

She shook her head. "Just…bits and pieces." Eleanor knew she was in love with this man at some point in her life, however, she was terrified of him. He had just given her a hallucinogen _against her will_ and now she discovered that he was the first man she had ever made love with.

Bane walked in front of her and squatted to become eye level with her. He could in a way understand the thoughts and emotions tugging her in different directions. She was lost. "I can't do this," she whimpered when he came so close to her.

"Won't?" he inquired. "But you will."

Her eyebrows creased together. "I don't have to do anything," she hissed.

Like before, Bane snatched Eleanor by her throat. "_You will_, because deep down somewhere in there," he hummed and took his index finger and tapped it on her chest. "You know that your itching to know how you really were before." Her breathing was heavy and short as she watched his eyes dance across her face. Underneath his grip, he could feel her pulse race. "_Eleanor,_" he said in booming, making her jump. Her heart rate sped up ever more. "You are listening?" She quickly nodded. This was not the Eleanor he knows. "I miss the old Eleanor," he said in a matter-a-fact tone. Now, she was simply a bird with a broken wing - almost useless as she flapped her wings to obtain flight once more. In a quick moment, jumped up and pushed Eleanor down on the cot. She gasped and tightly shut her eyes. Her hands were lightly around his wrist. Her blue eyes opened when he didn't move. He sat on the cot, leaning over her laying body. His hand didn't move from her neck. His grip was tight, but no tight enough for her to begin chocking. "It's easy to fall back into your old ways."

She brought one of her hand to bring it into a fist. Bane reacted quickly. Bane snatched her up into the air holding her by the biceps. "You do not raise your fist to me again," he rumbled. His voice was chilling and made her stomach turn. He then threw her. The room spun as she flew through the air and painfully landed against the concrete wall. Pain flared from her shoulder after crashing into the wall. She let out a cry of pain as Bane walked over to her. She crawled into a ball, holding her shoulder and watching his approaching figure. "You will do as I tell you," he told her.

"So, you just want me to go out and kill someone for no reason - since that's what I apparently did in my free time," she spat and glared up at his stare. Eleanor watched his face slightly scrunch with anger.

Bane brought his forearm against her neck and slid her up the wall. With her feet unable to reach the floor, she began to choke against the pressure. "If you I tell to do something, then you will do it," he said with a lightened tone. "If I tell you to sit, you will sit. If I tell you slit a man's throat, you will grab a hand full of his hair and glide your blade through his neck. Now, do you understand me?" Eleanor's legs were kicking as she was choking for air. Bane watched the girl's face turn red. It would only be a few more seconds before she would lose consciencness. "Eleanor," he growled at her.

"Yes," she croaked and he let her go. She hit the floor, coughing and holding her throat. Her knee-high socks scrapped at the ground, tearing. Her eyes water as she gasped for air.

"As for killing someone because you feel like it, do as you please," he simply replied and turned from her. Eleanor glared at Bane as he strolled towards the door. "Follow me," he ordered and she paused for a moment, still holding her sore throat. Bane opened the door and stopped in his tracks. Eleanor swallowed hard when he turned to face her. "Eleanor?" he questioned with his eyebrows raised. She watched his fingers twitch and curl into fists. She quickly scrambled off the floor, kicking dirt up in the process. Bane smirked underneath his mask with amusement and his twinkling eyes showed it. He couldn't help but get a deep satisfaction of being in control of his little bird. He could see that Eleanor was less than pleased to follow him through the doorway like an obedient dog. Bane's footsteps sounded like heavy weights as Eleanor followed. There was a chorus of male voices, clanking metal and drills echoing through the hallways. Sparks fell from the air as the men worked. She trailed after Bane's hulking figure, avoiding any eye contact. She could feel the workers' eyes burning into her skin. Bane walked into an opening, the same one from before when Bane discovered her amnesia. There was a small fire near some computer screens and a cot. To her right was a large flow of water, spilling over a ledge. Eleanor observed Bane as he stared down at the fire.

She licked her dry lips. "So, what now?" she asked him.

He turned his gaze from the fire to the petite blonde. There was an emotion in her eyes that gave him a slight sense of pleasure. **Fear.** He walked up to her. Eleanor's chest rose and fell quickly. Her face was etched with anxiousness, and like before, fear. Bane wanted nothing more to rip out this innocence from her core. He brought hand up to her head to stroke her hair out of her face. Just then, Barsad walked into the room. He stared at Bane and his sister with a stern face. "Anything?" Eleanor heard Barsad ask from behind her.

Bane cocked his head slightly to the side as his eyes stayed on Eleanor. "Not yet." There was a pause from him. "Defend yourself," he said and a perplexed expression grew in her eyes. In a swift movement, his fist was brought up and he swung. He swung _hard_. His massive knuckles cracked Eleanor across the face, sending her crashing onto the floor. There was no time for her to let out a cry. Bane's boot slammed into her side, creating a loud cracking. Eleanor felt like her side was on fire. Bane brought a boot down on the same side. This time she screamed. It was slightly fuzzy moment, but she knew she had screamed since it echoed. She clawed at the ground and kicked away his foot. Bane jumped over her, looming over her fallen figure. Before he snatched her up by the collar, he cracked her in the face. He didn't just stop at one though. She pleaded for him to stop with each blow. By then end of his sixth punch, her nose, and above her eyebrow was bleeding terribly. His hand had a firm grip on her collar as her body stayed limp. "I said, defend yourself," his voice boomed over her trembling body. "This is not the time for you to become a little girl." His voice was light, almost amused at her battered figure.

The taste of copper tickled across her tongue and she moaned from the pain. So he wanted her to fight back? So be it.

Eleanor brought the heel of her foot into the center of Bane's chest. His body was thrown back at least eight feet into one of the computer screens. Sparks flew from the broken plastic and glass. Eleanor's body was propped up by her right elbow as she stared in shock. She had just thrown Bane almost across the entire room. How was that even possible? _"You voluntarily accepted an experimental serum that changed the make up of your genetics,"_ his voice echoed through her head. A short chuckle came from Bane as he stood up, unfazed by her strike. "There's the Eleanor I know," he hummed with a delighted tone. Eleanor couldn't think straight as Bane traveled across the room back to her. "You are stronger than you truly think, little bird." His eyes were on her. Eleanor could clearly read satisfaction from him. How could have she truly fallen for a man capable of such cruelty?

The moment between them were interrupted by two of Bane's men entering the room. They carried a man between them, his feet dragging against the ground. Eleanor couldn't see the man's face until they dropped the man onto his back. He was in his early fifties, with a large mustache and horn rimmed glasses

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry it took so long to upload this chap, but I had to work 50 hrs in one week. Ugh. I was so tired! **Please leave a review!** Thanks!

~Salem~


End file.
